Once Upon a Crime
|previousepisode = Call of Scooby |nextepisode = Lego Destruction }} Once Upon a Crime is the fifth episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang arrives in a dark book shop where they discover books are being stolen like mad! They begin to investigate and discover the dreadful secrets and spirits that haunt the store! Plot The Mystery Machine is driving down a road. It's a foggy early morning. "We're completely lost," says Fred. "I took a wrong turn and now I'm in a town that we can't leave! Everywhere we turn there is a 'no exit' sign!" "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. He jumps into Shaggy's arms. "Like, we're stuck here for life?" asks Shaggy. "No way!" says Daphne. "There's got to be a way out!" says Velma. "Hey, look at that bookstore!" "Roh boy!" cheers Scooby. "Scooby sure does like to read!" laughs Daphne. "How about we take our minds off this enigma and get Scoob some books?" asks Shaggy. "Good plan Shag!" says Velma. Soon, the gang is in the bookshop. "Excuse me sir, why aren't the shelves full?" Velma asks a young man. "I don't work here, I just really want books! But I know that the Bookshop Sprite has been stealing!" says the young man, "the name's Brother." "Bookshop rite?" asks Scooby. He faints and Shaggy catches him. Then Shaggy faints and Fred catches him. "BROTHER!" yells a voice. "Sorry guys, Bill's gonna get really mad!" says Brother. He runs out the door. "What did I tell that boy about lying?" an old man asks. He's Bill without a doubt. "He works here and he knows it. I used to own this place until some other people bought it and I became a book collector. You kids should try reading good books like the Adventures of the Glazed Gut." "Jeepers!" says Daphne. "Jeepers?" asks Bill, "what does that mean?" "Jinkies!" exclaims Velma. "Rikes!" yells Scooby. "Zoinks!" yells Shaggy. "Traps!" yells Fred. "When will I get a catchphrase?" "Behind rou!" says Scooby. Bill turns around and sees a glowing blue floating frog. "It's the Bookshop Sprite!" says Bill. The Bookshop Sprite croaks. Bill vanishes and so do some books. Then it croaks again and it vanishes. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. ... Scooby and Shaggy are investigating a room filled with hardcovers. "Like, I wonder what's in here," says Shaggy. "Ra Bookshop Rite!" says the scared Scooby. He is pointing to the Bookshop Sprite. Shaggy is turned away and looking at books. "Like, yeah Scoob, I wonder if we'll find the Bookshop Sprite!" laughs Shaggy. Shaggy turns around. "Like, it's the Bookshop Sprite!" says Shaggy. It croaks and he vanishes. "Raggy!" yelps Scooby. He runs out of the room as quick as he can and the Bookshop Spire chuckles in a low voice. ... Meanwhile, Fred is looking through hundreds of paperback books. "I hate paperbacks!" says Fred. "Well, at least a lot of good stories are paperback." Fred pulls a story out of a shelf. "The Adventures of the Glazed Gut?" asks Fred. "It all began on a terrible night. The Glazed Gut ran, and then he screamed. 'Scary,' said the Glazed Gut, 'time to scream, ah!!!'" Fred shuts the book and puts it down. "That is terribly written," says Fred. Suddenly, the Bookshop Sprite appears. It croaks and Fred vanishes! ... Meanwhile, Velma and Daphne are looking at a mix between hardcovers and paperbacks. "That's funny," says Velma. "Not a single copy of the Adventures of the Glazed Gut has ever been sold!" "Ugh, I read that book last year for class. It stank," says Daphne. "There was a glowing blue frog and_" "Jinkies Daph, you got it!" says Daphne. Scooby runs in and the Bookshop Sprite appears. It croaks and everybody vanishes. ... The gang opens their eyes. They're locked up. Bill is standing there. "You guys figured it out!" says Bill. "You got the idea of what the Bookshop Sprite looked like from the Adventures of the Glazed Gut! And then you used a robot and trapdoors to make the act convincing. You even had secret compartments to store books!" says Velma. "Clever!" laughs Bill. Shaggy realizes he isn't fully tied up. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone. "Like, make a lot of noise gang!" says Shaggy. The gang begins yelling as Shaggy calls the police. Then he hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket. "Stop shouting!" says Bill. The gang stops and the police come in. "C'mon Bill, it is over," says a cop. Soon, the gang is driving home. "We found the exit!" says Fred. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review in the comments section. Cast and characters Villains *Bookshop Sprite Suspects Culprits Locations *Bookshop Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show - Volume 2: Bookshop Terrors